Severus's New Wardrobe
by lilsnape
Summary: Severus loses a bet with the headmaster and has to rid his wardrobe of everything black. Hermione is charged with taking him to muggle London to purchase new clothing. Response to contest at 3rd Floor Corridor. No HBP. 7th year.
1. Making a Bet and Losing It

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own it. It's all for fun.

Summary: This is a response to the fan fiction contest at Third Floor Corridor. No HBP. 7th year fic. Severus loses a bet with the headmaster and has to rid his wardrobe of everything black. Hermione is charged with taking him to muggle London to purchase new clothing.

Mad props to mak for being my beta on yet another story. You rock!

Option 2: Write a comedy. Over 3000 words. Make it a totally ironic situation, one that we don't see very often. It can involve an ironic discovery, a strange situation, teachers, students, and the whole lot. The challenge lies in the fact that you can only use one of these as a main character. Have fun with this! I want to laugh.

I am using Severus Snape as my main character.

The first chapter of the story is background leading up the contest part of the story. I like to write somewhat complete stories so that is how I wrote it.

Let me know what you think!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Making a Bet & Losing It

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final battle took place the summer before the Golden Trio's seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was on the school grounds where the battle began and ended. The order had moved into Hogwarts for the summer so they could all train for the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry had trained constantly since the end of his sixth year. He had physical fitness with Kingsley Shacklebolt, dueling lessons with every single Order member at some point, and Occlumency lessons with Snape.

Snape had been a surprise to most people. He taught Harry everything he could about the subject. Most people thought the change occurred shortly after he was discovered as a spy. With renewed vigor he worked Harry to the bone to get him ready to fight with a closed mind. He was also one of the few people Harry had trouble defeating in a duel. Neither would admit it but they both seemed to enjoy a good duel against the other. Snape also had an insider view of how the Death Eaters fought. This was a tremendous advantage for the order.

The day of the final battle was nothing less than chaos. Curses were flying, bodies were dropping and to top it off, it was raining. With the help of Severus Snape, Harry was finally able to make his way to Voldemort. Time seemed to slow down as they shot curse after curse towards one another. Harry had his wand shot from his hand and he feigned defeat. Before Voldemort was able to cast the killing curse Harry pulled out a spare wand and yelled the killing curse, defeating Voldemort once and for all.

Despite the fact that Voldemort was defeated the fighting continued. The remaining Death Eaters were captured and the injured were sent to the hospital wing. Luckily, Madame Pomfrey had all the potions she would need. Severus and Hermione had spent all their free time making potions that would be needed the most. The two had eventually come to work in companionable silence, getting everything done with minimal bickering.

The wizarding world was jubilant, throwing party after party to celebrate the victory. Soon the students who survived the final battle would be riding the Hogwarts Express for another year of schooling.

XXX

The Hogwarts Express was heading down the track; the students were in their compartments talking about everything that had happened over the summer. In one of the compartments, six students sat discussing the things they always did on the train. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were discussing who would be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. They had absolutely no clue who would be teaching, but that didn't stop them from guessing.

The opening feast was magnificent as always. The food was wonderful and the chatter was light and happy. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Everyone was excited because they knew he would do an excellent job. The headmaster's speech was amazingly short, much to the relief of the students who wanted nothing more than to get back to their dormitories to party with their friends.

XXX

Later that evening Severus Snape sat in the headmaster's office sipping a glass of cognac while talking with Albus. They had been talking about the students and how far some of them had come in their magical abilities. Of course, this led to the discussion of Neville Longbottom and his poor potions skills. "The boy may be slightly above average in dueling, but he is a piss poor potions brewer," Severus said sneering.

"That's only because you hound him in the classroom, my boy," Albus replied while popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"I do not hound him, as you put it. I merely point out his inadequacies, which are many, I might add." Severus finished his second glass of cognac and poured himself another glass. Albus knew Severus liked to kick back a few drinks before the term officially began.

Making sure the potions master was starting to relax from the alcohol Albus made his move saying, "How about a friendly wager to start off the term Severus?"

Severus perked up at the mention of a bet. They had started each year off with a bet and Severus had won every single one of them. Severus knew the headmaster well enough to give him a task he knew the headmaster couldn't accomplish. Albus Dumbledore was an amazing wizard, but his sweet tooth would always be his demise in their friendly betting game.

Albus of course knew he always lost the bet Severus wagered with him, but, he also knew Severus wouldn't make him pay too much. Albus thought long and hard about his bet with Severus and knew the perfect bet. "Severus, I bet you can't go four months without yelling at Mr. Longbottom in the potions classroom."

"And I bet you can't go four month without popping a sweet into your mouth." Severus looked at Albus who shook his head in affirmation with twinkling eyes. They shook hands and said "deal" simultaneously.

An hour later, and another glass of cognac, Severus returned to his quarters to retire for the evening. It was going to be a long and trying semester for Severus Snape to go without yelling at Longbottom for four months.

XXX

The morning began with 7th year NEWT, double Potions. The Gryffindors weren't so scared of their potions professor. Spending the summer training with him proved he was human after all. Hermione and Harry sat together while Neville sat with Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff.

The potions door burst open as usual and Snape made his theatrical début to the class. He spun around and glanced at them all before he started to give his opening speech. "You are all here in hopes of gaining a NEWT in potions. How some of you are still in this class is beyond me," he said looking pointedly at Harry and Neville. "This year will be much more difficult than the previous years. You will have to devote a good deal of your time to this class if you expect to be ready for NEWTS." With that said, he flicked his wand at the board and the directions to make Veritaserum appeared. "I don't expect many of you to get this potion correct. You will be brewing this potion many times this year. You will know the ingredients by heart as well as the steps. If you forget everything else from your education here, you will always remember this potion by the time I'm done with you." Severus sat behind his desk and eyed the class for a few seconds. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it! The potion certainly won't brew itself."

The students jumped up quickly knowing it wasn't good to waste any time while brewing. They gathered up their ingredients and set to work. Severus watched them as they carefully measured their ingredients. He could already tell Longbottom's potion would be rubbish, he had too much of every single ingredient. He shook his head and let the dunderhead continue making mistakes. The only competent brewing in the class came from Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. He watched them both out of the corner of his eyes to see them working effortlessly and precisely. They both had talent, although Draco was more of a natural. Hermione was a much better thinker; he could tell in her essays. Her writing had developed so much in her sixth year. She had stopped writing facts and information right from every book she found and started coming up with theories of her own. Severus was pleased he had at least two able students in his NEWT class this year.

By the end of class Severus had walked around the classroom critiquing each potion and telling them what was wrong and why. As usual Hermione and Draco had the best potions in the class, even though there was still great room for improvement. Of course, Potter and Longbottom had the worst two potions ever. He berated them with a cold tone that sent chills down the spines of first years. "You two have a lot of work ahead of you. This is the worst showing of brewing I have ever seen. I believe a second year could have done better than the two of you combined. Severus then gave the class a lengthy essay on the potion specifically why the proper weight of each ingredient was important and how too much or too little of even one ingredient can make the potion ineffective.

Severus sat down behind his desk and smirked to himself; he had gotten through the first potions class of the year without wanting to yell or hex Longbottom. The boy was an absolute menace in the potions classroom. How he had managed an OWL blew Severus's mind. Stopping himself from thinking about Longbottom, he could think of tons of other mundane things, he started to prepare for his next class.

XXX

Friday brought another potions class. Severus didn't have to deal with Longbottom's inadequacies this time because he spent the time discussing their essays and more details surrounding the Veritaserum potion.

Later that evening Severus was sitting with Albus having a chat about the first week of classes. Albus, of course, asked Severus how his 7th year NEWT classes were going. Severus smirked and answered, "Wonderful. You will be happy to know that Longbottom escaped unscathed."

"Excellent!" Albus exclaimed happily. He knew Severus would keep his cool for a while, but it most likely wouldn't last when the end of the semester drew near, and he was drowned with papers and had to create exams.

"And how is your sweet tooth doing?" Severus asked as he bit into a biscuit.

It's going well my boy. As you can tell I've been eating biscuits in their place. Though, for some reason more people have taken the biscuits this week than they have accepted my lemon drops." Albus was thinking hard about that last statement, which made Severus smile, well more like an upward twitch of the corners of his mouth. He knew the headmaster would break soon; he couldn't take bland biscuits for four months.

XXX

Severus and Albus had been successful in their bets for the first month. Albus was still eating biscuits to sate his sweet tooth and Severus had started ignoring Longbottom altogether; well, except when he took points from Gryffindor for his horrible potion.

During the second month of the bet, things started to become difficult for Albus. Having zero sweets was starting to affect him. He was getting slightly sluggish and he wasn't as jolly as he used to be. Minerva had taken it upon herself to figure out what was wrong with the headmaster. When she confronted Albus, he told her all about his bet with Severus. She laughed at him and said, "good luck" as she exited the headmaster's office clutching her sides.

The next couple of meals she purposely had sweet deserts. She ate them in front of the disgruntled headmaster and said he should taste it. He almost took a bite of her pumpkin crisp, but stopped when he saw a victorious glint in the potions master's eyes. Smiling brightly at Severus he set his fork down and forced down another biscuit.

XXX

Severus was starting to struggle as well, but he wouldn't let the headmaster know. One incident had almost made Severus rip the boy's head off. They were working on the Felix Felicis as a review potion, to see who could actually remember the ingredients and steps. Longbottom had screwed up again. Severus had watched them all like hawks to make sure no one blew up the classroom. Longbottom had almost succeeded in doing just that when Severus grabbed his hand just before the boy poured in a very volatile ingredient into the mix. "Longbottom, your inability to even remember which ingredients make a destructive potion, when added together, astounds me." Taking the cup full of ashwinder eggs from Neville, he sneered, looking down at the boy, "Actually, it doesn't. I should have expected less from you. Pity." Severus banished his potion, took fifty points from Gryffindor, and gave him two weeks detention with Mr. Filch.

After class Severus strode quickly to his chambers and poured a glass of expensive brandy. He downed the first glass and poured a second glass. Downing the second one, he started to relax. Crashing onto his couch he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Had he not made that bet with Albus, he would have yelled at Longbottom until the boy pissed himself.

A week later Longbottom screwed up again. 'How utterly unbelievable' Severus thought as he looked murderously at the quivering boy, soaked in a blue paste. He made his potion too thick and it literally blew up in his face.

Severus saw red as he stalked toward the dimwitted Gryffindor. "Do you have no sense at all?" Severus demanded.

"S-s-sorry sir, I-i-i…."

"Nevermind your pitiful excuses," he said in a dangerous tone, "I want you out of this classroom, now!" He made sure he didn't yell at him, just speaking firmly with a sneer on his face.

Longbottom left the classroom in a hurry and class resumed at its normal quiet pace.

Albus got wind of Neville's exile from potions and went to Severus's rooms after dinner to talk to the potions master about it. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before knocking again. Suddenly, the door was yanked open by Severus, who looked a mess. His hair was sticking out in different places and his eyes were almost closed. He looked like he had been asleep after passing out from too much alcohol; which was exactly what happened. "What is it Albus?" he said gruffly.

Albus walked in and noticed an empty bottle of brandy beside the couch. He didn't bring it up, but just sat down in the arm chair beside the couch. Albus chuckled as he watched Severus stumble to the couch and lay down unceremoniously onto the couch. He put one arm over his eyes while his other arm lay on his chest. "As much as I enjoy your presence in my rooms, I must ask what the hell you want?" he said sarcastically.

"I don't think kicking Mr. Longbottom out of your class is acceptable. Especially, if you did it to get him out of your sight until the end of the bet." Albus's eyes were twinkling as he talked.

Severus just groaned before replying, "He's going to kill the class soon if something isn't done. It has been six years and he has no skills."

"Then how do you explain his OWL?" Albus replied.

"Because you made me lower my standards!" Severus yelled. He regretted it instantly because it made his headache worse than it already was.

"Well you can't keep him out of your class. I won't allow it." Albus put his hands on his knees and stood up. He placed a hand on the crown of Severus's head and said, "I will give you a Neville free week, but I expect him back after that." When he reached the door he turned around and added, "Oh, and don't forget to take a Hangover Potion; I believe you will need it." As the door was closing, Albus chuckled when he heard a grunt in reply.

XXX

The Longbottom-free week rushed by too quickly for Severus. He had gone back to ignoring him. It worked well into the third month of the bet. However, all good things must come to an end.

Neville had bottled his completed, but horribly incorrect, potion and was walking to put it on Professor Snape's desk when he tripped on his feet throwing the potion behind him, back towards the class. Severus watched in horror as the potion sailed through the air. Coming back to himself, he quickly acciod the potion to him. He gripped the potion tightly in his hand and sneered in disgust at the boy who was still sprawled out on the floor. "I believe you have done quiet enough for one day Mr. Longbottom. Get out."

Severus dismissed the class and practically ran to his rooms. He warded them fully and put up a multiple silencing spells. Once he was satisfied he threw his head back and yelled at the top of his lungs. He yelled until his voice went hoarse and he collapsed onto his chair. Severus was a strong willed person and he could usually handle absurdly annoying people but this was just way too much. He had done everything in his powers to try to handle his anger towards the biggest dunderhead to grace the halls of Hogwarts. He really didn't think he could handle much more. A month was an extremely long time, but, he would still try. He couldn't lose to Albus, he just couldn't.

XXX

With two weeks left until the end of the bet, Severus was feeling more confident that he could win. This was unfortunately, an incorrect calculation on his part. Just when he thought it could get no worse, he was proven wrong.

The classroom was silent except for the sounds of knives cutting through ingredients and the bubbling of simmering potions. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and everyone and everything was splashed with orange goo.

Severus stood slowly all the while burning a hole in Neville's head by his stare. He stood in front of Neville's desk simmering in anger. This was the last straw! It was too much, the boy was beyond help; he should be killed for his stupidity! Severus practically blew a gasket as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "You idiotic boy! How you managed to get into this class, let alone survive childhood, is beyond me! If it weren't for your less than average dueling skills, I would swear you were a squib! IF you survive this class without blowing your head off I will die of shock! You are absolutely the most hideous student I have ever had and if you ever procreate and that child is sent here I will certainly kill myself before I resign myself to dealing with another LONGBOTTOM!"

Looking around at the class with wild eyes, he loudly dismissed them after they all scrubbed the classroom clean.

Severus arrived at his room and quickly rid himself of his potions covered robes. He wouldn't be able to salvage them, 'one set of robes down the drain,' he thought.

XXX

Albus heard from the great vine what happened in Potions. He was ecstatic that his friend lost. Now he just needed to gently break the news of what Severus had to do for failing the bet. Before he told Severus his fate he needed to talk to someone about a very important task.


	2. An Afternoon with the Know It All

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own it. It's all for fun.

Summary: This is a response to the fanfiction contest at Third Floor Corridor. No HBP. 7th year fic. Severus loses a bet with the headmaster and has to rid his wardrobe of everything black. Hermione is charged with taking him to muggle London to purchase new clothing.

I know Hermione isn't in the first chapter much but she will have a much bigger role this time.

Mak was the biggest help with this chapter. I would have been lost without her. Seriously, I have never been to London and she helped me out with locations and whatnot.

All the outfits are actual outfits that I found on-line. If you really must see them, just search for them. They are easy to find.

Let me know what you think!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

A Day Out with the Know-It-All

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus was sitting behind his desk smiling like a Cheshire cat. The meeting he just finished went exactly as he planned. It was a glorious day indeed for the headmaster, and he relished it. He smiled as he remembered his previous meetings.

_Hermione had entered the office wondering what the headmaster wanted to speak to her about. "Good afternoon, headmaster."_

"_Good afternoon, Ms. Granger. I'm glad you could come so quickly. There is a matter of great importance I would like to discuss with you."_

"_Yes, sir," she answered, anxious to know what the headmaster needed from her._

_Albus went into the details surrounding their bet. Hermione tried her best not to laugh. It finally made sense to her why her professor was acting less vicious in class._

"_Now, onto what I will need your help with," he said clapping his hands together, "I know you are going home for the hols, but, I will need your help for one day. You see, I'm going to make Severus get rid of his all-black wardrobe and purchase, for him, a new wardrobe, a muggle wardrobe. This is where you come in, my dear. Since you are very familiar with muggle London, I would appreciate it if you accompany Severus and take him to some store and make sure he doesn't buy too much black."_

"_Of course, headmaster," she said cheerfully. 'I wouldn't miss this for the world,' she thought to herself. _

"_I do ask that you don't tell anyone."_

"_I wouldn't dream of it, sir. I don't think anyone would believe me if I did tell them."_

"_I will owl you the day and time Severus will arrive at your home."_

_Smiling, she replied, "Of course, headmaster."_

Albus was waiting for Severus to enter his office. Just to see the boy's reaction would be enough to make him laugh for years. Albus had a brilliant idea and quickly set it up before he heard a knock at his door.

Severus strolled into the office looking pissed off. You could tell by the hardened look in his eyes, his set jaw, and scowl. He sat down stiffly and waited for Albus to tell him his fate.

"Well, I have thought long and hard about it." Albus was smiling too brightly for Severus. He knew the next words to come out of the old man's mouth would not be something he wanted to hear. "This is something you can do while the students are gone." Severus almost sighed in relief, but knew better. "Over the break you are to rid your wardrobe of all your black clothing.

Severus sat in shock, just staring at the headmaster, mouth hanging slightly open. "Headmaster, these bets have never been wagered with money. Making me purchase new clothing is going to cost a considerable amount of money."

Albus held up his hand to stop Severus. "Do not worry; I will pay for it all. Everything you will need will be taken care of." Albus knew Severus would try to get out of it. He had expected that Severus would bring up the money, but Albus had enough money and no one to spend it on. He was more than happy to pay for a new wardrobe, especially if he could get Severus in something other than black. "You will have someone take you to muggle London and escort you to various muggle stores where you can shop. Just let me know what day you would like to go and I will contact your escort and can pick her up and be on your way!"

A little infuriated that Albus thought he needed an escort he replied angrily. "I don't need some little chit following me around London. I can handle it on my own."

Albus smiled and chuckled, Severus reminded him of a bird with its feathers ruffled. "Oh I don't think Ms. Granger will follow you around. I'm sure you two will have a wonderful time."

"Ms. Granger! She is to be my escort! Absolutely not! NO! I refuse! I will not let this get out to the students! She will tell everyone! I will NOT be made a laughing stock!" Severus stood and strode to the door.

Albus closed the door with a flick of his wand. Severus just stood there breathing heavy with his back to the headmaster. In a sincere tone Albus continued, "I have already talked to Ms. Granger and she agreed to go with you and to keep this quiet. She is very trustworthy and sticks to her word. Come Severus, you know how Gryffindors are."

"Very well," Severus ground out. He exited as quickly as possibly once the door was unlocked.

XXX

Severus was standing in front of his mirror scowling at himself. Well, not so much himself as the clothes he was currently wearing. He was wearing a pair of gray pants that hugged his hips perfectly, showing how thin he was and accentuating his long legs. He had a dark green sweater over a white button up shirt. His dragon hide boots completed the outfit.

Severus felt odd without his robes and the many buttons to go along with them. He felt exposed.

It had only been one week since the break started and Severus had enough of the headmaster harping on him. He spoke to Albus and told him to let the know-it-all know she was to be ready to be picked up the following Thursday at nine a.m. sharp.

So, there he was stalking out the doors of Hogwarts towards the apparition point. It was 8:59 when he arrived in front of Hermione Granger's house in Southgate. It was a two story brick house on a cul-de-sac. There was a blue car in the driveway. Severus smirked, shaking his head, 'Of course the know-it-all would live in a house that looked as sterile as a doctor's office.'

He knocked on the door, waiting with his hands behind his back. Hermione opened the door and stood, mouth agape, just staring at the man in front of her, shocked, and oddly enough, pleasantly surprised. 'Could this really be Professor Snape?' she thought.

"Stop staring, you look like a fish," Severus said interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Sorry, sir. Would you like to come in? I just need to grab my jacket upstairs." She stepped aside and Severus entered. Hermione hurried up the stairs while Severus stood in front of the door looking around.

Her dwelling was just what he expected from her. The living room on his left looked cozy, well as cozy as an operating room bed he supposed. There was a rug covering a good amount of the floor, a couch and two reclining chairs surrounding a television. Book shelves littered the walls, looking as organized as those at Hogwarts. A door led into the kitchen, or so he thought. The room on his right consisted of a long dining table. It had a table cover and a large plant in the middle of it, right beneath the chandelier.

As he finished his assessment of the lower level of Hermione's home, she came down the stairs with her jacket in hand. "I'm ready, sir."

"Very well." Severus turned to the door and opened it for her. He motioned for her to exit and she did. Hermione locked the door and they headed down the street toward the center of town. They found the circular building housing the escalators down to the tube in the middle of the street.

They entered the station and Hermione headed to the ticket booth to purchase their tickets. Severus leaned against the glass with his arms folded over his chest while Hermione conversed with the person behind the glass.

There was a tapping against the glass near his head a few seconds later. He glared at the pudgy woman behind the glass who turned on her microphone with a squeak. "Sir, please don't lean on the glass," she said right before she turned it off. Severus just sneered and turned his attention back to Hermione who had completed the transaction.

He pushed off the window, sending a final glare to the woman behind the glass, and followed Hermione. She handed him a ticket and walked to the ticket turnstile. "Just insert your ticket here, go through the gate, and take your ticket out the other end." She did just as she said and waited for her professor on the other end.

Severus put his ticket into the slot and walked to the gate, which didn't open. He took a step back and found the ticket hanging out of the slot. Taking it out, he inserted it again until it finally went in. He passed through the gate and retrieved his ticket.

As they were riding down the escalators Hermione started talking to him about the different lines and which ones they would be taking. He listened half heartedly as he studied his surroundings. In front of them stood a woman with a boy about five who was yelling about a toy he had to have. 'Obnoxious brat,' Severus thought. He gazed at the people riding the ascending escalator near them. Subconsciously he noticed Hermione still talking.

They entered the train on the Piccadilly line that went to Knightbridge. The two sat down side by side, not saying a word. Severus was pleasantly surprised she wasn't talking uncontrollably. He would snap at her if she did; he figured she knew that. She was inquisitive enough to figure out he certainly didn't want to be here.

Arriving at their destination they disembarked with the other passengers. Walking out of the station Severus looked around. He finally turned to Hermione and oddly asked, "Where to Ms. Granger?"

Hermione smiled brightly up towards her professor and thought a moment before replying. "I have an excellent idea of where to start professor." She led the way down the street and he followed discretely.

XXX

Two stores over and they were standing in front of a glass window looking at mannequins. Severus was scowling with his arms crossed and Hermione was smiling brightly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Severus leaned down and hissed in her ear, "Is this your idea of a joke, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked at him before replying, "No, sir, the headmaster told me to take you to some stores and that is precisely what I am doing. The headmaster also said you would co-operate," she trailed off.

"My, aren't you the little dictator." Looking at the mannequin in purple velvet pants and a thigh length blue jacket, he continued, "For your sake the rest of the clothing better not be as distasteful."

She smiled again and led the way into the Armani store. Upon entering they were greeted by a skinny man, in a flashy suit, with bleach blonde hair and matching goatee. "Can I help you two?" He eyed Severus up and down quite scandalously which made Severus sneer angrily before he cut Hermione off. "We will be fine on our own, thank you."

The two browsed through a few racks of clothing. Hermione wondered what size he was and if she could convince him to try on a few things. He noticed her looking at a lot of articles of clothing that were white; he quickly put a stop to that. "No, I do not do white."

"Alright, professor." Hermione moved to another rack and started arranging a game plan.

Severus was looking around not happy with the store. He knew if he wanted to get out he needed to purchase a few items. Deciding to try and get this horrid experience over, he started looking for his size in a few things.

Twenty minutes later Severus stood facing the dressing room holding clothing with both arms that reached to his chin. "I am not going to try on half of this rubbish, Ms. Granger."

"Do you want me to tell the headmaster you didn't do as you said you would?" She waited a few seconds and when he didn't reply she shoved him into the dressing room saying, "Now try them all on, and you _will_ show me what they look like or the headmaster will get a negative report."

"Stop treating me like an insolent five year old," he said muffled. She could tell he had started changing. The threat of Dumbledore apparently did wonders for his motivation. 'That will be useful,' she thought as she reclined in a leather chair waiting for him to change.

Reluctantly, Severus exited the dressing room. Hermione sat up anxiously waiting to see. To say she was stunned was an understatement. He looked good. He was wearing a pair of cream colored jeans and a jacket that looked stunning. It was a wool jacket with an optical effect of black and white. He had the two buttons, of course, buttoned. The lapels were black velvet. "Well?" he questioned.

"Wow," was all she could manage. He went to turn around before she said loudly, "wait!" Severus turned to see her jump up and grab a black tie. Hermione handed it to him and he tied it, straightened out his collar, and placed it under the jacket.

He walked to the set of mirrors and looked at himself. 'Not too bad,' he thought. "I will purchase this outfit," he said after carefully scrutinizing his image in the mirrors.

Severus turned on his heel and headed back into the changing room. He came out of the dressing room looking disgusted at the outfit he was wearing. Hermione thought it was equally as horrible and agreed with him as soon as he said it. He was wearing a pair of blue pants with a shiny silver jacket. Severus never was one with a shiny personality and he certainly would never have a shiny silver jacket in his forced wardrobe.

He emerged next with the same blue pants on, but with a button down shirt. The shirt was grey and had matching blue stripes of various widths going vertically down it. Hermione said he should consider that outfit as well.

The only thing left in the fitting room was the green velvet pants and thigh length blue velvet jacket. Severus refused to go in and try it on. Hermione thought he was acting childish, "You are acting like a little boy. Now go in there and try the outfit on."

Severus moved and stood in front of her, glaring down at her. "You will not order me around. I am still your professor, _Ms. Granger_."

"I don't care. The headmaster told me to make you try on outfits and that's what I am doing!"

"You will live to regret this you little chit!" he said raising his voice.

Hermione gasped as he said that. She squared her shoulders and put her hands on her hips. Looking up at him defiantly she spoke, "You **will** try on that outfit!"

"NO!" he hissed.

"**YES YOU WILL**!" she screamed. Hermione knew she was making a scene, but he _was_ going to try on that outfit and she _was_ going to catalogue the memory in her brain for an eternity.

Severus realized the other customers were staring at them. "Fine! But I won't forget this." He slammed the door shut to emphasize his frustration.

A very pissed off Severus Snape burst out of the dressing room a few minutes later. He looked absolutely ridiculous in those green velvet pants and green velvet jacket. Hermione thought the outfit would be complete with a black velvet hat but didn't voice her opinion. He was already murderous as it was.

Giving her only two minutes to take in the outfit he practically fled to the dressing room to get out of the horrid things.

Severus tried on a few more displeasing outfits before deciding on which clothes he was going to purchase. He left the store with the first outfit, the blue pants and striped shirt, and a single breasted, knee length grey jacket, lined with wool. The lapels and pockets were black velvet.

"Where are we going next?" he questioned as they exited. Silently he plotted revenge.

XXX

Looking at the clothing in the Gucci store, Severus knew the world was out to get him. He noticed the know-it-all smiling at the clothes she was looking at. Rolling his eyes he decided he really didn't want to know what she was thinking. Severus was also aware of the clerk following him. The man wasn't being very discrete and Severus had sneered at him a few times.

Hermione called him over to the dressing room and he complied reluctantly. He hoped she hadn't picked too many horrible outfits for him to try on. Severus felt that by entering that little white room, he was going to be shot by the firing squad. Well, he'd face it like a man for sure.

Severus came out in a pair of silver corduroy pants and a gray herringbone sweater. Hermione and Severus stood in front of the mirror discussing the outfit. Out of the blue he said, "How does my ass look?" With that he turned sideways so she could see his profile.

He smirked when he saw her mouth drop in shock. After getting over him saying that Hermione finally convinced him to get it and told him to keep trying on clothes.

He came out with the same pants and a white sweater and a silver wool blazer. Hermione thought it was a keeper and told him so.

Next, Severus wore a camel hand knit sweater with white cotton corduroy pants. "I don't like the pants," was the first thing out of his mouth as he exited the dressing room.

"Are you afraid of white?" Hermione questioned.

"No," he replied snidely.

"Then you're getting them," she said simply, "they look fine on you."

He was heading back to the dressing room when Hermione handed him a jacket. It was a light camel color, country jacket that went to his knees. "Very well," he said after he evaluated the whole outfit together.

Severus was once again in front of the mirror with Hermione by his side. They didn't argue about this outfit; he liked it. He was wearing a pair of perfectly fitting, off white pants with a grey green silk and linen mix long sleeve shirt.

"Sir, I think you should try this color as well." Severus took the sweater from her and looked at it, running his hands over the material. It was orange, just like the one he was wearing except it was a v-neck. It was another keeper according to Hermione.

XXX

Severus noticed something pink in the second stack of clothing that Hermione was carrying. He stopped her and pulled the offending item out. Looking the thing over in disgust he told her he wasn't going to wear pink. "Professor, we have been over this before. You _will_ try this on, whether you like it or not."

"I don't think so Ms. Granger."

"Don't make this more difficult than it already is, sir."

"I'm not putting that on," he said walking away.

"Yes you will," she said in a sing song voice.

Severus was looking at Hermione like he was about to strangle her. Severus Snape was wearing pink! PINK! A cashmere long sleeve v-neck sweater; in the dreaded color and light grey pants.

"Don't look at me like that, sir," she said when she noticed his look.

"You will pay for this," was all he said as he stalked back to the dressing room, slamming the door.

Hermione whispered to the clerk telling him to make sure that sweater was in the bag. The man just winked and waited with Hermione until the hostile man came out.

Hermione was dying to see what her professor would look like in leather pants. She had picked them out and placed them on the bottom of the stack. She figured it was the last thing he would try on. She was right. He did look amazing in them, but he certainly wasn't happy. "Why would you think I would purchase leather pants? Does it look like I own a motorcycle?"

Surprised he knew what a motorcycle was, Hermione contained a laugh. "No, sir. I just thought you would like them."

"You are a dunderhead," was all he said as he walked back into the dressing room.

Severus was relieved when he had finished trying on clothes. He was going to be happy to get out of this store. But alas, his torture wasn't over yet. Hermione and the clerk set him onto a leather seat and asked his shoe size.

The next thing he knew he had ten boxes of shoes sitting beside him. Taking a deep breath he opened the first box. He tried on the black leather shoes. They had monk straps with two gold buckles. The next three shoes he refused to try on. In the end, he bought the first pair of shoes and a pair of calf length black leather boots with a side zip.

XXX

Burberry was a quick stop. He purchased some cologne, a few cuff links, a Burberry wool scarf, a trench coat, and a black sweater with Burberry patches on the sweater. It was here when Severus realized something very important. He was holding a credit card with unlimited spending and he wouldn't have to spend a dime on any of it! He would make Albus Dumbledore sorry he ever made this bet. So, with that, he threw himself into this "shopping spree" with much enthusiasm.

Louis Vuitton was another store Severus spent tons of money in. He bought two very nice ties that Hermione suggested. Hermione was starting to notice his change. She thought he seemed more willing, which was good, it would make her day much easier.

What shocked her most was when he grabbed a few items himself to try on. He looked dashing in a black velvet smoking suit with grey stripes on the lapel. The next thing he tried on was a pair of brown pants with a cashmere sweater in light brown. He grabbed a wool and cashmere pea coat with gold buttons and threw it on the counter with the other two outfits.

He strode to the shoes and looked around before pointed at two shoes. The clerk quickly retrieved them. One pair was a brown leather loafer with brown and light brown check fur on the upper part of the shoe. The other pair was black leather, calf length. He bought both.

Hermione tried to contain her laughter when he tried on the loafers with fur checks. He looked like a pimp. It was the only thing she could think of. She had to admit he wore them well, but she still couldn't help but laugh. She pictured her professor with a hand bag and a fedora hat and she almost couldn't contain her laughter.

He let Hermione pay for the clothing as was sprawled across one of the couches. He noticed a magazine sticking out from the couch and picked it up. It was a nude catalogue, a men's nude catalogue. Behind him an old lady stood gazing at the magazine. She asked him, "Thinking of taking up a career, dearie?" He sneered in disgust at her, threw the magazine down, and stalked out of the store.

XXX

The next store was a shock to Hermione. One, because he picked it and; two, because it was Harrod's. As they entered the bustling store, they decided on a light lunch. They went to the ground level and picked the crepery. Severus ordered them both gran marnier crepes and two drinks. They sat at a two person wooden table with white linen tablecloths.

"Why did you pick here sir?" she asked curiously.

"Minerva mentioned it one time and I figured I would see what it was like."

"If you think you will need to use the restroom we will need to get a pass now," she said.

"Fine, let's go." They got up, took the pass, and went along their way. Severus got another grand idea. "Ms. Granger, can you take me to the chocolatery?"

Looking up at him she saw an evil smirk on his face. "Yes, sir."

When they arrived Severus's eyes lit up as he scanned the store. "Ms. Granger, which chocolate in here is the worst tasting?"

"Umm……..a yorkie?" Hermione wondered why he would ask for nasty chocolate. "Why would you want nasty chocolate?" her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I plan of giving them to Albus. Just a little pay back for him making me rid myself of black clothing. I trust you won't say anything."

"Of course not sir. I would love to be there when he tastes them though." She thought it was funny he was going to pull one over on the headmaster.

"Hmm," was the only thing he said as he paid for the chocolates. If she didn't annoy him too much he might let her come along to see the old man's face.

They passed by the crepery and walked into the rug section of the store. Severus wanted to look around so they did. He found an expensive Persian rug that had dark colors all throughout it. He thought it would look good in front of his fireplace so he purchased it and told them to send it to Hermione's address by the end of the day. He could easily shrink it once it arrived.

Next, they walked to the grocery part of the store to buy some spices. Severus loved spices, especially since he had such a great sense of smell. He blamed his nose. They went up to the second floor to browse the bookstore. Severus bought five books on various subjects and even purchased one for Hermione since she was practically drooling over it. "This is for your _help_ today, Ms. Granger."

She smiled brightly and thanked him too many times for his liking. They went to the Lower Ground level to look at men's clothing. He purchased twice as many socks as he needed as well as some cotton boxers, which were all black. Severus selected a few sweaters and long sleeved shirts; along with some handkerchiefs and a few scarves, one of which was green and silver.

XXX

The walk from Knightbridge to Green Park was nice. They picked up the Victoria line and rode the tube to Oxford Circus. Hermione had told Severus about her crazy stylist and how funny he was. She figured out in Harrod's exactly what he was doing, spending so much money on pointless things, such as socks. Severus was going to buy as much as humanly possible to show the headmaster who he was dealing with. Hermione dropped the hint that he was very expensive and did wonders with hair; she used herself as an example. Her tresses were tamed two or three years ago, he remembered.

Severus didn't miss a thing. He knew she knew his game plan. He took her up on her offer and figured he might as well get a trim; his hair was getting slightly passed his shoulders, which was too long for him.

She took him to Nicky Clarke's salon, one of the most expensive places to get hair done. Hermione told him even Madonna got her hair done by him. That didn't mean much to him because he certainly didn't know who she was.

Francois, Hermione's stylist, noticed the pair right away and practically ran to them as they entered. "Hermione! How lovely to see you!" he looked her up and down and ran his hands through her hair a few times, "I see you took my advice on the hair treatment!"

It was then when he noticed Severus standing behind her. He checked him out, obviously, smiling appreciatively at him. Severus scowled not liking the man immediately. "And who is this strappingly handsome man you have with you, Hermione?" he questioned, bringing his hand up to his mouth.

"This is Professor Severus Snape; he is my teacher at school. I am showing him around London and suggested we come here. He is in need of a trim if you have time." Hermione hoped Francois didn't come onto her professor too strongly, she didn't know which way he swings, but she was leaning toward straight.

"Nice to meet you Severus," he said coyly, rolling the s's. He held out his hand and Severus reluctantly shook his limp hand. He hated weak handshakes. Severus always thought that the way a person shook hands was a clue into the person's character.

Francois, who hadn't let go of Severus's hand, literally dragged him to the open chair to rinse his hair. He took his time scrubbing and rubbing the man's scalp. Severus ignored him when he started talking about ways to get rid of the grease. Severus knew exactly what caused the grease. It was the damned potions, and no matter how much he washed his hair it always got oily when he worked over a cauldron. It was the way of the world.

Once his hair was cleaned, Severus was moved to Francois's chair for his trim. Hermione stood by the mirror and watched as Severus continued to ignore Francois. He was chattering up a storm and Hermione was almost sure her professor would rather have her asking inane questions than listening to Francois as he cut his hair. The trim was over soon enough, but not after Francois blow dried it and put a little bit of hair spray on his hair before Severus could even stop him.

As Severus was paying for the hair cut he heard Francois say to Hermione, "He has a gorgeous arse." He listened to hear if Hermione laughed, which she didn't. He didn't see her nod in the affirmative.

XXX

Marks & Spencer's was a relatively painless experience for the potions master. He purchased ten white button up shirts of excellent quality and then other shirts of different colors; such as a light blue button up with white collars and cuffs, and a pink and blue check button up. Just for kicks he bought an expensive pair of cashmere lined gloves.

Hermione was slightly uncomfortable standing in the men's underwear department. Her professor had bought underwear in Harrod's, but that was just a few packs. Now, he was walking through the aisles looking at every pair. He was currently holding a pair of silk boxers stretching them at the waste band. Hermione was turning red.

Severus thought she was too prim and proper to be comfortable in the underwear department, so he took his time. This was a wonderful way to pay her back. Even though he was trying to make her very uncomfortable he was liking the feel of the silk boxers. He grabbed a few pair and looked around some more. He eyed a pair of underwear that made him smirk evilly. He grabbed them and waited until Hermione was casually talking to a family of four about something inane.

He walked up to her and asked, "What do you think of these?" He turned the pair of cotton thong underwear around for her to see and she gasped in surprise. She looked absolutely mortified and so did the two adults she was chatting with. The mother covered the eyes of her little girl and hurried away.

"Oh! I'm sorry Hermione, we must be on our way," the man said quickly. He too rushed off, looking for his wife.

Hermione was still standing there in shock. Her professor was holding a male thong! She felt so embarrassed. The family she was talking to were members of her church. It was sure to be spread around the church members in a day. She would have a hell of a time explaining that the man was her professor and that nothing was going on between them sexually. She shuddered at the thought.

Hermione looked at him and was shocked to see he had a feral grin on his face. It was then when she figured out he was paying her back. She narrowed her eyes after she got over the shock and said angrily, "I think they are bloody wonderful professor. I hope model them to the faculty!"

As she stalked way he laughed. Shaking his head he threw them back on the rack and grabbed some cotton boxer briefs before leaving the store.

Hermione was reeling as she stalked away. She saw him throw the thong onto the rack and walk away. She grabbed them and purchased them at another register while he was paying for his things. As they were walking out of the store Hermione slipped them into his bag.

XXX

They walked down to Regent Street to visit Fortnum & Mason's, a store specializing in tea. Since it was tea time it was the perfect stop for them. Severus walked around the tea section trying to find something good for his tastes. He had very specific needs and if the tea wasn't just right, it wasn't for him. He picked up a tin of loose tea containing Russian Caravan and another containing Chai. Both, reminded him of his time studying in Russia. He found a tin of Keenum, but decided he would drink that now, to see if it was up to par for his taste. Severus bought the two tins, a cup of Keenum for himself, a cup of Blackcurrent and Elderflower for Hermione, and some biscuits.

They sat talking about nothing in particular; the weather, the stupidity of the ministry, and Hermione's plans for the future. He was somewhat curious to find out what she planned to do after Hogwarts, but didn't let it show. She told him she was thinking of taking up an apprenticeship or going to work in the ministry in the muggle relations department.

Severus liked his tea so much he decided to get a tin of it. He also grabbed a tin of biscuits just because. They exited the store and took the tube back to Southgate.

XXX

Severus and Hermione arrived back at her house as the truck finished delivering the rug. Hermione's parents greeted them at the door and insisted that Severus stay for dinner. He kindly obliged.

Severus had a pleasant dinner with the Grangers. They were excellent company. He learned they were both dentists and that they owned their own practice. Hermione's parents were very open minded when it came to the magical world. They told him Hermione had said nothing but good things about him and that he was welcome to come over anytime he wanted to.

As he was getting ready to leave Severus made the comment, "Hermione, these bags are just too heavy for one person. Would you mind helping me back to Hogwarts with all of these?"

Hermione's father insisted she help him when he said that. She was going to say he could just shrink the bags but figured out this was his way of saying she could come with him to visit the headmaster. They still had to give him his yorkies.

XXX

Hermione and Severus had apparated to Hogsmeade and made their way up to the castle. Upon entering Severus took out the yorkies and they headed up to the headmaster's office. Severus knocked and entered after he heard Albus say "come in."

Albus was sitting behind his desk reading a large tome on charms. He knew Severus would stop by but was shocked when he saw Ms. Granger enter with him. She was smiling happily as he greeted them both. Albus was shocked at all the bags they were carrying. He really didn't want to think about how much it all cost him.

"How was your day?" he asked both of them.

"Excellent," Hermione said quickly.

"Mediocre," was Severus's snide reply.

"Well, I'm glad you both had a wonderful time. Did you get everything you needed?"

"Of course, headmaster." Severus smirked evilly and thought, 'that and so much more.' "We brought you some chocolate. I hope you like them."

"I'm sure I will Severus." He happily took the bag and opened it up. He took out a bite and tasted it. He chewed for a moment then screwed up his face is disgust. He spit the yorkie out, hitting Fawkes in the face, who trilled angrily at him as he fluttered away. Hermione was openly laughing and Severus was still smirking. They both thought this day would go down in history. Not because Severus got a new wardrobe, but because they actually found a sweet that made the headmaster cringe.

XXX

XXX

Alright, there is one more, rather small chapter left. You know….unpacking, Christmas presents, _reactions_.

Let me know what you think of this chapter please!


	3. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own it. It's all for fun.

Again, mak's my beta, like always. ;)

Thank you for all the excellent reviews! You guys are awesome! Let me know what you think of the third, and final chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Epilogue: Unpacking, Christmas, & Reactions

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was walking down the dungeon corridor with two bags in his hands. He had shrunk the other bags so they fit nicely into the two he was currently carrying. Severus couldn't help himself, he was smiling. Seeing the headmaster spit out that yorkie was classic. He might have to put that in his pensieve so he could watch it when he needed a good laugh. Just then he had a magnificent idea. Albus would never be able to live it down. It was a good thing Severus had people who owed him favors. This would be a magnificent Christmas indeed.

Speaking the password, he entered his chambers. He felt better already, being back in his rooms with no one to bug him. Severus decided he would unpack now so he could fully relax afterwards. Pulling out the pinky sized rug he spoke the incantation to enlarge it.

He moved the furniture out of the way with the flick of his wand. He then placed the rug where he thought it would go best and then arranged the furniture back around the fireplace, on top of the rug. Plopping down into his favorite leather chair he sighed in relief. _Thank the Gods this day is over!_

After a few minutes of just sitting with his eyes closed he rose from his chair and made his way to his room, bags in hand. Severus unpacked the first bag, sending all of his clothes into the proper drawer or having them hang themselves in the closet.

Finished with the first bag, he pulled out a plastic bag from the second bag. Furrowing his brow in confusion he wondered what was in the bag. He didn't remember this bag. Opening it up he pulled out a single item. A single black item, a single black item that he teased Hermione with in Marks & Spencer's. _The thong! That chit! She must have bought it when I wasn't looking!_ Oh she will certainly pay for this! He threw the offending item on the floor near his trash can.

A feral grin grew on his face as he thought for a minute. He walked over to the thong and picked it up. Oh yes, Miss Granger was certainly going to pay.

Unpacking more carefully, he made sure she didn't throw in anymore illegal items. Of course, it didn't stop with the thong. He found that blasted pink sweater! He wanted to scream. He would never wear that sweater. NEVER! Severus made sure the pink sweater from hell was placed on the bottom of the drawer. Hopefully, he could just forget it even existed. He could only hope.

Severus was unpacked and lounging around in a new pair of silk boxers thinking of revenge. Sipping some cognac he couldn't help but grin at the thoughts running through his head. It was going to be a merry Christmas indeed.

XXX

Christmas always was a magical time of year, and at Hogwarts it was even more magical. Severus never woke up early on Christmas, it just never held the same thrill as it did when he was a little boy. He stretched and gazed at the edge of his bed seeing his presents. He ignored them and continued to his sitting room where he had his morning tea and read the Daily Prophet.

After thoroughly reading the paper and finishing off a pot of tea, he went back into his room and picked up a box. He knew it was from Albus, the wrapping paper was blue with little stars and moons on it; reminding Severus of a pair of robes Albus was always fond of. He opened the box and removed the tissue paper.

There in the box was a picture in a silver frame. It was of course a wizard picture, so it moved. It was of Severus, sitting in the headmaster's office. Realization dawned on him and he knew when it was. It was when Albus had told him he had to get rid of his black wardrobe. The picture was of his reaction. Severus was sitting very annoyed and then it in one split second his eyes had bulged open and he looked like he had just seen Albus walking naked down the halls. So that was the flash he had thought he noticed. The old coot.

He took the picture out of its package and placed it in his bedside table drawer face down. The rest of his Christmas presents were the usual. Bottles of wine from the faculty. Books from the few Order members he actually got along with. Severus rolled his eyes. Everyone was so damned predictable.

Albus Dumbledore loved Christmas. It reminded him of being a young boy. But, of course, he never really did grow up. He picked up a package wrapped in green and silver stripped paper. It was from Severus. He smiled thinking fondly of his potions master. He was so predictable.

Albus opened the small package and moved aside the wrapping paper. There in the box was a Chocolate Frog Trading Card of Albus. But this wasn't a regular trading card. No, no, no; this was much more than that. On the front of the card was Albus smiling brightly as he tossed the yorkie into his mouth. The next second, he made a sour face and spit it out. Albus chuckled brightly; Severus must have coned someone into doing that for him. He flipped the back over and read his bio. There was one thing that stood out. About three items down, read:

**Downfall**: Yorkies.

Albus was full out laughing now. He loved Severus. Only Severus could pull something off like that. It had snark written all over it. He wanted to frame it.

Hermione Granger woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. Her parents were up talking in the kitchen when Hermione graced them with her presence. They wished each other a happy Christmas and finally settled onto the couch in front of the Christmas tree. They had opened all of their presents when Mrs. Granger noticed a little black present under the tree. It had Hermione's name on it and she handed it over to her daughter.

Hermione wondered who it could be from as she tore into the wrapping paper. Her parents were on each side of her on the couch. Opening the box and moving aside the wrapping paper she gasped out loud in shock. She pulled out a silk thong from the box. Both of her parent's eyes went wide as humanly possible. Mrs. Granger looked like she was about to faint and Mr. Granger looked like he was going to kill someone. Hermione just squeaked and dropped the male thong. She noticed a piece of paper on the bottom. It simply read:

_To remind you of our wonderful time together._

Hermione's parents were looking at her accusingly. She had a lot of explaining to do. _Damn you Severus Snape!_

XXX

The students were arriving for the new term and Severus was aggravated. Two reasons: One, the students were arriving; two, he was wearing muggle clothing. He was wearing one of the outfits he bought from the Armani store. Severus adjusted his black tie and looked himself over in the mirror. The cream colored jeans fit excellent and his black and white optical jacket looked stunning as well. He had decided to wear his black boots from Gucci. Overall he was as pleased as he was going to get.

Walking up to the Great Hall, Severus passed a group of seventh year girls. They all turned their heads to him when one of the girls pointed him out. It seemed they all did a double take and looked at him in shock.

He glared at them and continued on their way. Quickly they turned back into their little group talked quickly, in hushed tones. Severus entered the Great Hall and quickly took his seat. Maybe no one would notice him when he was sitting down. Wrong.

Minerva McGonagall, the Gryffindor Queen, smiled indulgently at Severus as he sat down. "Don't you look charming."

"Sod off," he said huffily as he placed his napkin on his lap. He was hungry and it did nothing for his mood.

Some of the students who were closer to the head table had noticed his outfit. He had never been one to get googley eyes from students and it certainly wasn't starting now. However, what he did hear disturbed him greatly. He heard various comments all meal, "Gods! Now he has the wardrobe to go along with that sexy voice."

"Mmm MMm MMM! I'll take detention with him anytime."

"I wonder if we could get him to do a little strip tease?"

"He is fit! Those jeans definitely accentuate his arse!"

Hermione was laughing at all the comments and decided to throw one last jab in, "Girls, he also owns a black thong." That got the girls talking more; they definitely wanted to see that!

It continued on and on until Severus could take no more. He was standing up to leave when Albus stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Severus my boy, I'm sorry to have to tell you this now."

"What is it old man?" he whispered harshly.

"I'm afraid I was a bit dishonest with you. You see, I lost my side of the bet three days into it," Albus said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Severus stood up as straight as he could and looked down his nose angrily at the headmaster. "YOU WHAT!"


End file.
